rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Link Neal
years old) |Gender = Male |Height = 6.1ft |Hair Color = Dark Brown |Eye Color = Blue |YouTube = Rhett and Link Good Mythical Morning Good Mythical More RhettandLink4 |Facebook = Rhett and Link |Twitter = Rhett and Link Link Neal }} Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal III is the shorter, glasses wearing half of the comedic musical duo Rhett and Link. Information Link is often considered very like able and told to be "amazing" by many of his fans. Interestingly both Rhett and Link have their wives names tattooed on their right butt cheek; Link’s tattoo saying “Christy”, and Rhett’s tattoo saying “Jessie”. The reason they did this was to help endorse a tattoo parlor by the name of True Blue Tattoo, as a part of their 'I Love Local Commercials' series. Link stands 7 inches shorter than Rhett. Link's Biggest fan is Danica Plunk, from Bothell Washington. Link recently admitted to using a flat iron every day on an episode entitled "Ice Cream Cone Party Hat" on their daily talk show "Good Mythical Morning". Family Link has three children, Lily, Lincoln, and Lando, in that order. His wife is named Christy. Both Christy and Link use a flat iron. His biological Father is presumably living in Boone Trail, North Carolina. Between marriages his mother lived in a trailer next to her parent's home in Angier, North Carolina. His former step-father is presumably living in Buies Creek. His former step-father had a daughter named Emmy. Most of his extended family lives in Lillington, North Carolina. Link's mother's name is Sue, who is a redhead, and had 3 husbands during Links life. Link also has a girlfriend who he does not acknowledge, known by the initials H.B. This has shown up with sporadic nature on his latest Instagram posts. Appearances * Their music videos. * Their daily talk show "Good Mythical Morning". * Rhett and Link have appeared in many episodes of "Youtubers React". * Link and Rhett have appeared with Rosanna Pansino to make Bomberman Cupcakeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5hdW5ILjvw *The duo have been a part of every YouTube Rewind so far (2012-2014) *They have appeared on Conan *Comedy Week https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y90_2daQujw *Lopez Tonight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uAflqMC6D0 *Sorted Foodhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBU9mQ_ODu0 *SourceFed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJK-otKtXQY *SourceFedNERD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9DG2XF1N8o, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-kKEd3rITw *Miranda Sings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EdjwFlF9bc *How Animals Eat Their Food 2 *Epic Rap Battles of History https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_hKLfTKU5Y, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HZ5V9rT96M *Not Too Deep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjchscN5lJU, https://soundcloud.com/nottoodeepwithgrace/ep-2-rhett-link *Your Grammar Sucks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC9OX4pfjjE Trivia * Rhett and Link met on the first day of 1st Grade at Buies Creek Elementary School. They became friends, however, while being kept in at recess for getting in trouble with Mrs. Locklear for writing profanity on their desks. *During their "detention", the two then first graders began their friendship while coloring in pictures of mythical creatures, hence the name of their fans, the Mythical Beasts. *Link believes in flat irons. A lot. * Link's biological father is a tobacco farmer, and happens to be very hairy. * Link was born in Boone Trail, but moved to Buies Creek with his mother at a young age in order for them (he, his mother and biological father) to live together. * Link irons his hair and uses the flat iron as an excuse to get out of parties. * Link doesn't want his wiki page to include anything about the fact that he uses a flat iron. * Link accidentally killed his kids hermit crabs. * Link also uses a flat iron. Link Fans (Youtube names) * Rex VZ (Biggest Mythical Beast) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTg9S6xL95z9kM6DczCctdw * Pixelman EIGHTTEEN (Second Biggest Mythical Beast) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWY0XYXk2JxHcFSS59HdGNw *MC HackersFound (Third Biggest Mythical Beast) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYWz0LoJViMpEiHdfwTOmYA *AidenTheGamer H (Mythical Fan) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYbu_5iOzQI1hTcsUpBOJWw